fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Tamura
Ryuu Tamura (ライウー タムラ (Raiuu Tamura) is a well known independent bounty hunter and ex- dark mage, He has claimed a lot of bounty's throughout his career the most famous one being Kerri Irwin. He started being a dark mage after witnessing the murder of his parents, and then stopped because of the death of his partner Marina Stanton. Appearance Not much is known about Ryuu's appearance as most people who see him are his targets whom are killed soon after seeing him. The only things that are known about him is that he has a slim build and dark black hair with green eyes, no-one knows any of his physical features because he wears a dark black tattered cape and a clown mask. Personality Ryuu is a quit and unemotional man he rarely shows any remorse for his actions and never shows any emotion, many people have called him a robot or a true killing machine because when he fights he is impossible to read from his emotions. even when he has been injured he continues to attack and ignores it. Magic & abilities Darkness magic Ryuu utilities darkness magic which allows him to manipulate dark energy to his disposal and create highly destructive attacks. Ryuu's magic is black in color Genesis Zero: Ryuu charges magic on the ends of his fingers then releases thousands of dark phantoms that attack the enemy until they are completely engulfed, this attack has been said to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. Darkness stream Ryuu extends his hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, that try to grab the target. Dark mass Ryuu creates a glowing sphere of darkness magic and then aims at their target, once released it turns into multiple tentacles that are extremely heavy. Teleportation Direct line Ryuur teleports to any location in a direct line. Master swordsman Master hand-to-hand combatant Enhanced durability Enhanced senses Brilliant strategist History As a child Ryuu was a kind, caring and timid boy who's main focus was school and trying to learn light magic, He had a great relationship with his parents as he was an only child. On his 12th birthday though a group of 4 dark mages attacked his family home and kill his mother and father right before his eye then tortured him for 1 week before he escaped. this traumatic event caused him to change and go from learning light magic to learning darkness magic and swearing to get revenge on his parents killers.for 5 years he had trained with a girl the same age as him named Marina Stanton who he had grown feelings for and they were both thinking of quitting being a dark mage and starting living a peaceful life. This soon changed though as he got word of were his parents killers were hiding, Marina tried to convince him not to go but he didn't listen and ran off without her. once he was facing them he realized he wasn't strong enough to take them on alone and was getting demolished by the three mages. just when he was about to give up Marina came and saved him but was killed in the process struck with anger and grief he used darkness magic to kill all 3 mages. after Marina he vowed to never get close to a person again and changed into a assassin for hire who shows no emotion. Trivia * his alias is the japanese word for grim reaper which he gained from killing his targets without remorse * he gets his hair from his mother and his eyes from his father * Ryuu has over 92 confirmed kills